Ikatan Pernikahan
by WGH-Kun
Summary: Perjodohan adalah akar dari masalah yang mengikat Boruto dan Sarada agar membangun keluarga tanpa makna. Hanya ikatan yang tak terlihat yang bisa menjerat mereka dalam nikmatnya bercinta. Sarada: Pernikahan hanya batu loncatan untuk meraih cita-cita. Boruto: Pernikahan hanya untuk mencegah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Akankah mereka bisa bersatu?


Kami terikat tanpa ada rasa mencintai. Sebuah ikatan yang rapuh dan dibalut dengan perjanjian bodoh yang dibuat oleh orang tua kami.

Ikatan pernikahan yang didasari oleh kepentingan pribadi, bukan karena mementingkan kepentingan bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga.

 **Ikatan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WGH-Kun**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fict ini

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, ecchi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan adalah momen yang sangat dinantikan setiap pasangan. Tapi tidak untuk Boruto dan Sarada. Kedua mempelai itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Sesekali mereka tersenyum palsu ketika para tamu mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka.

Sakura selaku ibu dari mempelai wanita pun mendatangi mereka. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika memakai gaun itu." Dia tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya salah tingkah.

"Ibu jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ibu kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Iya kan, Boru-chan?!"

Boruto yang ditanya sedikit terlonjak dan memandang wanita yang baru saja berubah status menjadi istrinya itu. Perkataan mertuanya memang tidak salah. Saat ini Sarada terlihat sedikit lebih cantik dari biasanya. Hanya sedikit, tapi itu tetap tidak akan membuat dirinya luluh akan pesona dari gadis sombong disampingnya ini.

Gadis? Boruto tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin setelah pesta ini selesai dia akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada istrinya.

Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah menantunya.

"Boruto? Tahanlah sebentar lagi. Sarada sepertinya juga sudah tidak sabar tuh!" Ucap Sakura pada Boruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada sang anak dan itu sukses membuat wajah anaknya memerah.

Boruto tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sarada dan mencium pipinya singkat. "Sabarlah! Sebentar lagi kita ke kamar."

Dan saat itulah tawa Boruto pecah seketika dan membuat perhatian tamu tertuju pada ketiga orang itu.

"Wow! Tidak biasanya keponakan ku bisa tertawa lepas." Kini Konohamaru ikut dalam perbincangan itu.

Boruto mengangguk kepala belakangnya. "Suka-suka aku dong! Ini kan hari pernikahan ku. Oh ya, dimana bibi Hanabi, paman?"

Dan perbincangan itu terus berlanjut hingga pesta selesai.

###

Saat ini Boruto dan Sarada sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Boruto. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata telah menyuruh mereka untuk bermalam di kediaman Uzumaki, tapi Boruto menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin malam pertamanya diganggu. Sungguh alasan yang frontal, tapi terbukti sangat ampuh untuk lari dari jeratan.

Setelah beberapa menit mobil pun sampai di rumah Boruto. Sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah dan megah untuk ditinggali oleh sepasang suami istri.

Boruto keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu yang didalamnya ditempati istrinya. Matanya memandang datar sang istri. Sebuah mata yang mampu menghanyutkan tapi syarat akan kebencian.

"Cepat keluar! Kita akan berbicara sebentar."

"Hn." Jawab Sarada dengan kata-kata khasnya.

Boruto pun memasuki rumahnya dan diikuti Sarada yang terus mengekor di belakangnya.

Sarada memandang suaminya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dia berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gaun yang saat ini dia pakai mulai kotor di bagian bawah.

Suasana di kamar terasa sangat mencekam. Dinginnya udara malam bahkan tak mampu mendinginkan dua orang berbeda jenis yang sedang tumpang tindih di kasur empuk yang mahal.

Boruto menggeram. Saat ini dia tengah mendidih istri. "Jadi kau hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pendonor sperma untukmu. Dasar wanita jalang!" Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Sedangkan Sarada hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "Aku memang jalang, lalu apa sebutan yang pantas untukmu? Cowok matre atau..."

 **PLAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sarada dengan keras. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipinya yang tadi di tampar. Mata hitamnya menatap penuh dendam pada iris biru di depannya.

Boruto tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menamparmu, sayang."

Pria dengan surai kuning itu membelai rambut istrinya lalu menjambaknya. Tindakannya itu membuat istrinya mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah Boruto beraksi.

Pria kuning itu mencium dan mencumbu leher istrinya dengan ganas. Memberikan ruam kemerahan di permukaan kulit sang istri.

Sarada mendesah. Tapi ia tahan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sentuhan suaminya seperti minyak yang dapat membuat api berkobar. Inikah api asmara? Inikah gelora asmara yang selama ini orang katakan?

Sarada tak bisa berfikir jernih. Tubuhnya sudah diambil alih. Dia sekarang sudah kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya. Keringatnya kini sudah membasahi gaun yang ia pakai. Sarada sedikit merasa lega ketika Boruto menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kau tidak mau mendesah? Mendesahlah jika kau ingin sperma ku! Mendesahlah jika kau ingin anak dari ku." Ujar Boruto dengan nada mengejek.

Belum sempat membalas. Bibir Sarada sudah dikunci oleh sang suami. Sarada kualahan baru sebentar ia istirahat kini dirinya harus kembali mengikuti keinginan suaminya tanpa bisa melawan. Tenaganya sudah habis akibat pesta pernikahannya.

Sarada duduk dengan dibantu oleh lengan suaminya. Bisa ia rasakan tangan suaminya yang sedang menarik retsleting gaunnya.

setelah cukup lama akhirnya Boruto melepaskan ciumannya. Tubuh Sarada ambruk di ceruk leher suaminya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sarada berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya. Bau citrus tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Membuat tubuhnya menjadi sedikit rileks.

Dengan sekali tarik. Tubuh Sarada yang tadi berbalut gaun kini sudah telanjang dan hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam yang berwarna sama yaitu hitam.

Boruto meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini secara langsung. Melihat seorang wanita yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya dan hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam adalah momen yang WOW dalam hidupnya.

"Sedang terangsang, eh?" Tanya Sarada sinis. Wajahnya menampakkan semburat merah yang sangat tipis, tapi tetap bisa dilihat oleh Boruto.

Boruto tersenyum meremehkan lalu kembali menindih istrinya.

"Payudara mu memang tak sebanding dengan ukuran wanita idaman ku, tapi mungkin vagina mu bisa memuaskan ku. Dan..." Tangan Boruto menyusup ke celana dalam Sarada dan membelai kewanitaan, "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat basah, sayang!"

Sarada mendesah saat belaian tangan suaminya menyentuhnya. Dia semakin mendesah saat sesuatu memasuki kewanitaannya. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tau kalau benda itu adalah jari dari suaminya. Kenikmatan yang didapat kini berlipat ganda karena payudara juga berkontribusi dalam permainan ini hingga akhirnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

###

Boruto melebarkan kedua kaki Sarada dengan dirinya yang berada diantara kaki mulus itu. Saat ini keduanya sudah telanjang bulat. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh mereka.

"Ahh... Engh... Langsung saja... Aku Ummh... Tidak kuat."

Sarada mendesah saat penis Boruto menggesek-gesek area kewanitaannya. Calon dokter muda itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menerima dan menikmati penyatuan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Spermaku harganya mahal loh Grrr..." Boruto menggeram nikmat.

Sarada mendelik kearah suaminya.

"Aku tahu itu engh... Ini sebanding ahh... dengan apa yang ahh... Uchiha Corp berikan. Jadi cepatlah!"

Boruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan itu membuat istrinya sedikit merasa kecewa. Dari wajahnya saja sudah nampak jelas kalau Sarada kecewa dengan apa yang Boruto lakukan.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" Alis kiri Sarada terangkat.

Boruto membelai surai gelap istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang tengah menampilkan seringaian.

"Aku ingin oral!" Sebuah permintaan frontal keluar dari mulut Boruto.

Dan sengan sekejap wajah datar Sarada langsung berubah ketakutan. Matanya melirik ke tempat alat kelamin suaminya berada. Dia memandangi penis suaminya dengan pandangan jijik dan takut.

"A-Aku tidak mau. 'I-Itu' mu terlalu besar untuk mulutku dan oral juga suatu hal yang menjijikkan." Ucap Sarada dengan suara gagapnya.

Boruto menepuk dahinya. "Oh, ayolah! Ini kan hanya oral. Kau hanya menghisap dan memaju-mundurkan kepalamu. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Oke. Jika kau terus memaksaku melakukan oral. Sebaiknya kita akhiri kegiatan ini saat ini juga." Sarada marah dan beranjak pergi dari ranjang tapi tangan kirinya langsung ditangkap oleh sang suami.

"Eits! Jangan pergi dong. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi kita lanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya, oke?" Boruto menarik istrinya dan membaringkannya kembali ke kasur.

Sarada tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Lagi pula ini kan juga untuk kebaikanku. Tapi ada syaratnya?"

"Syarat? Syarat apa? Gak boleh pakai kondom atau mungkin kau ingin mencoba seluruh posisi sex?" Alis Boruto mengerjit.

Muka datar Sarada langsung memerah saat itu juga. Perkataan suaminya sungguh sangat memalukan. Apa jadinya jika suaminya itu menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki atau bahkan juga Hyuga. Mungkin kedua perusahaan itu bisa hancur jika dipimpin oleh suami bodohnya itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!" Sewot Sarada, "Tapi, bisakah kau melakukannya dengan sedikit lembut. Umm... Kata orang, sex untuk pertama kali itu rasanya sakit. Apalagi dengan ukuran 'itu'mu yang besar." Sarada berucap dengan suara yang sangat pelan di akhir kalimat, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Boruto.

Seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Boruto. "Oh, tidak ku sangka kalau istriku ini takut dengan penisku. Tenanglah, jangan takut! Penisku tidak menggigit kok HAHAHA..." Boruto tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Sarada mendecih tak suka. "Sebaiknya kita mempercepatnya, sebelum moodku hilang"

"Baiklah, sayang! _I am coming._ "

Mereka pun bercinta dengan penuh gejolak asmara seperti layaknya sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Tak ada perbedaan. Semuanya menyatu menjadi satu layaknya tubuh dan benih mereka yang saling membaur. Benih yang mungkin akan mempererat atau mungkin juga menghancurkan ikatan yang saat ini menghubungkan keduanya.

 **TBC**

 **Disini saya hadir dengan akun baru dan ide cerita yang baru juga. Oh iya, disini Sarada tidak memakai kaca mata, dia akan mengguakan kaca mata hanya saat membaca. Di chapter ini juga saya telah memberikan sedikit alasan kenapa Boruto dan Sarada bisa menikah (dijodohkan). Ide cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit pasaran tapi saya akan mengembangkan alurnya agar menjadi lebih berkualitas.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan penulisan mohon beritahu saya.**

 **Sekian dari saya, TERIMA KASIH**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ô_ô**


End file.
